Reencuentro
by Gabriel de Libra
Summary: Continuacion de Memorias de Integra.


Reencuentro.

Integra se levantó de su cama y se desperezó.

Athena había despertado a la mitad del Santuario con un mensaje por cosmos, avisándole a todo el mundo necesitaba que fuesen cuanto antes a los Aposentos del Patriarca. También había mencionado en ese mensaje que había convocado con anticipación a los Caballeros de Bronce y los Caballeros Legendarios.

La joven de Geminis había ido a buscar su armadura para luego dirigirse a los Aposentos.

Una hora después, todos en el Santuario, más los chicos de bronce, se hallaban frente a Athena. Esta se paró frente a todos de manera imponente sosteniendo a Niké y exclamó.

-Lo que hoy pasó, es un hecho tan increíble que si no lo hubiese visto con mis propios ojos, no lo hubiese creído.

-¿Ocurrió algo grave?- Se aventuró a preguntar Koga, sacándole la palabra de la lengua a todos los presentes.

Athena se tomó unos segundos antes de suspirar y responder:

-Al parecer, los poderes que posee Saturno son mucho más grandes de lo que todos llegamos a pensar.

-¿Qué está pasando ahora?- Se aventuró a preguntar Seiya.

Saori les dio una enorme sonrisa, logrando que las dudas crecieran todavía más.

-Véanlo ustedes mismos- Respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

Cuando se apartó, nadie podía creer lo que miraban.

Frente a ellos, se encontraban los ex caballeros de Geminis y Libra.

Ninguno fue capaz de reaccionar, Integra hacía lo imposible por contener sus lagrimas. Su hermana y Gembu se... se hallaban vivos, justo frente a sus narices, ¡Esto era simplemente imposible! ¡Debía de estar soñando! Pero, después de pellizcarse, se dio cuenta de que no era un sueño.

Pasaron cinco minutos, en los que nadie dijo nada, hasta que.

-Tiempo sin vernos, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Gembu tratando de disipar la tención.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de los más cercanos a ambos se abalanzasen a abrasarlos.

-Pe… ¿Pero cómo?- Preguntó Integra cómo pudo.

Gembu le sonrió a Integra, la cual se sonrojo un poco, y respondió:

-Cuando nos encontramos en el Mei-Kai, Saturno se nos acercó y dijo que, en recompensa a la valía que todos mostraron en la guerra, nos iba a traer de regreso a la vida.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se armase una especie de "fiesta improvisada", la cual duró hasta entrada la noche.

Durante la celebración, Paradox agarró a Integra del brazo y la apartó un poco de la fiesta.

-Integra- Comenzó Paradox-, no tienes idea de lo mal que me siento por todo lo que hice debido mis malditos celos hacía Athena y hacía ti. Hermana, ¿Podrías perdonarme?- Dijo Paradox con ojos suplicantes.

Integra por respuesta abrazó a su gemela y la apretujó con fuerza.

-No hay nada que perdonar hermana- Respondió Integra con felicidad.

Paradox le devolvió el abrazo. Cuando se separaron, Paradox dijo:

-Ahora cuéntame, ¿Qué relación sostienes con Gembu?- Preguntó con una sonrisa picarona.

La cara de Integra se puso tan roja cómo el cabello de Koga.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que hay algo?- Preguntó la oji azul.

-Bueno- Sonrió Paradox-, durante todo el tiempo que pasamos en el otro mundo, no paró de hablar acerca de ti- Dijo viendo cómo su hermana se sonrojaba aún más.

-Bueno... yo... eh- Trataba de decir Integra aún más roja.

-Es más que obvio que se gustan los dos- Dijo con una sonrisa-. Ahora, hermana menor, tú y Gembu van a irse de la fiesta y le pedirás el empate*- Concluyó Paradox con una sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo esperas que lo aparte de la fiesta?- Preguntó Integra.

-Tranquila- Paradox pasó un brazo por el cuello de su gemela-. Yo me encargo de que tú y tú querida tortuga* tengan un tiempo a solas.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó arqueando la ceja.

-A lo Geminis.

-¿Qué rayos significa eso?- Preguntó aún más confundida. Paradox sonrió diabólicamente antes de vociferar:

-¡Another...!

-¡Ni se te...!- Trató de decir Integra, pero era muy tarde.

Segundos después, tanto Integra cómo Gembu se encontraban en la casa de Geminis.

-¿Pero cómo demonios?- Preguntó Gembu al aire.

-Condenada Paradox- Murmuraba Integra encabronada.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Integra?- Preguntó Gembu poniendo una mano en su hombro, logrando que la Geminiana se sonrojase todavía más.

-Gembu, yo...- A Integra no le salían las palabras, así que decidió hacerlo con acciones.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Gembu y lo beso.

Gembu se vio sorprendido por la acción de Integra, pero, de alguna manera, sin necesidad de palabras entendió todo lo que quiso decir Integra.

Pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la peli celeste y le devolvió el beso.

Esa noche, sin decir una sola palabra, Integra y Gembu se confesaron sus sentimientos.

Fin.

 **Nota de Autor: Me disculpó con Sonia Hernandez por haber tardado tanto en subir la continuación de la historia, pero es que no había tenido computadora. Dicho y hecho, me despido con unas notas sobre cosas que pudieron no haber entendido.**

 ***1: En Venezuela, "pedir el empate" es una frase que se dice cuando un chico o chica va pedirle a alguien que sea su novia/o.**

 ***2: La razón por la que Paradox se refiere a Gembu como "tortuga", es porque en la mitología, Gembu es una especie de tortuga legendaria de cuatro cabezas.**


End file.
